Be Mine, Valentine
by kasey8473
Summary: Jo and Dean try to get ready for a Valentine's Day date night, but preparations don't go quite as planned. Part of the 'Lost and Found' series.


Title: Be Mine, Valentine  
Summary: Jo and Dean try to get ready for a Valentine's Day date night, but preparations don't go quite as planned. Part of the 'Lost and Found' series.  
Rating: T, for innuendo  
Disclaimer: Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended with this work of fan fiction.  
Notes: Happy Valentine's Day! Just a light piece of humorous fluff for the day.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Jo and Dean had a hot date planned.

Sam and Gwen were going to watch the kids, freeing Jo and Dean to have the sort of date they hadn't had in months. Hot, spicy, and triple x-rated. Truthfully, Jo could count back to nearly a year for their last super hot date. Their dates these days tended to be quick fast food meals when they met up to hand the kids off to each other halfway between wherever their cases were located. Not exactly romantic when Dean spent the meal trying to coax their infant daughter Allie into eating, Jo spent it trying to peel Jack off of her and make him eat (he'd become clingy since she'd had Allie), and Gwen and Sam were sitting right there with Sean, who was the perfect child in public.

Jo closed the bathroom door and clicked the lock on. She needed the peace of mind that tiny lock brought, not particularly wanting Jack walking in and asking to play in the water. Not that locking the door would really keep him out if he wanted in. He'd figured out how to pick the locks on all the inside doors. Dean had recently installed a chain lock on their bedroom door.

Tonight was special. She was going to have a leisured soak in the tub, paint her nails, curl her hair, and put on the new sexy pink lacy bra and panty set Dean had bought her. She was even going to wear her black dress. They were going to leave the house sans kids and be adults to the fullest extent. She'd been daydreaming off and on all day about the things they were going to do with each other in the privacy of a motel somewhere where the kids couldn't reach them.

God-willing, nothing supernatural would happen either, though she didn't have high hopes in that regard. It'd be just like some of their angel and Fate acquaintances to show up for various reasons. She wouldn't even be surprised if Teddy the Trickster arrived with Sophie.

Sliding the shower curtain aside a few inches, she reached in, plunked the drain plug down and got the water going. A healthy slug of bath bubbles sent a fragrant scent of lavender wafting up on the steam. Jo put her hair up with a barrette and undressed.

There was a knock on the door, Sam's voice filtering through the panel. "I hate to disturb you, Jo, but where did you file Mrs. Wandameslowski's file?"

She thought a moment. "Try looking in the 'w' section."

"I did. It wasn't there. I also tried 'p' for 'pain in the ass' and 'b' for 'batty bitch'."

Both of which Jo had muttered while working that case in their private investigation business. "Try 'm' for moron."

"Okay, thanks."

She waited, turning off the water and when he didn't come back, Jo concluded that he'd found it. Stepping through the bubbles, Jo sank down to sit in the blissfully hot, fragrant water…and sat right on the pile of Jack's bath toys she'd forgotten to remove.

Water splashed out onto the mat and floor as she searched through the bubbles for all of them. She removed sponges and plastic toys in all shapes and sizes, a few action figures, two rubber ducks (one of which was Dean's - he thought she didn't know one was his), and a doll that squirted water out of it's butt. Jo didn't know where Dean had found that one, but both he and Jack loved it.

Tucking them all in the suction cup net on the shower wall, she managed to enjoy about ten seconds of her bath before the suction cups gave way, raining the entire contents of the net down on her, including the pail and shovel that was supposed to be out in the sandbox. Gritting her teeth, Jo collected them once more and got out of the bath, leaving a wet trail across the floor to the sink and dumping them.

She'd settled down again, all stretched out in the water with her eyes closed, when there was a steady frantic knock at the door.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"What, Jack?"

He continued to knock and call for her.

Her sigh was a tiny bit annoyed. Jo opened her eyes, levered herself from the water, wrapped a big, fluffy towel around herself, and opened the bathroom door. "What?"

He grinned up at her. "I love you, mommy!"

"I love you, too, but mommy has to take a bath right now."

"Okay."

Closing the door, Jo returned to the bath, adding some more hot water.

Ahh, peace.

It was going to be a the perfect evening. A dark dive somewhere for dinner, with music, alcohol, and Dean at his most seductive. She thought he even had some sort of costume for her to wear at some point. Maybe they'd break out the flavored oils. Maybe….

Another knock sounded. "Hey, uh, Jo?" It was Gwen this time. "I could have sworn we bought Oreos, pudding, whipped cream, and gummy worms yesterday. I can't find any of them. I was going to make Jack that dirt pie thing he likes for a treat while you're gone."

"I hid the Oreos and gummy worms in the back of the downstairs bathroom cupboard behind the tampons and the pudding behind the bags of salad. You may have to buy more whipped cream though…. I saw Dean spraying it directly into his mouth this morning for breakfast."

"Thanks."

She heard footsteps as Gwen moved away and waited. When nothing else happened, she relaxed and added more hot water, finally able to blank her mind. The temperature of the water was perfect for soaking away the tension that had collected in her shoulders recently. She thought back to their first Valentine's Day together. They'd been interrupted in any together time for weeks, having danced around each other and the subject of sex, and Dean had surprised her at her motel. They'd -

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"What?"

This time there was even a tinge of sheer panic to Jack's voice.

Jo got up, wrapped the wet towel around her and opened the door. He was standing in the hall doing the pee-pee dance, hurrying past her as soon as she'd opened the door.

"I gotta pee, mommy! Don't look!"

"I'm not looking. Couldn't you have gone downstairs?" How could he have to pee that badly in, like, two minutes?

"Daddy's in that one. He's reading the paper."

Enough explanation needed, except she'd thought he was going to take a shower while she took a bath. After a moment, the toilet flushed and Jo waited, beginning to shiver a little at the cold air in the hall. She heard a scrape of plastic on the floor as Jack moved the step stool into place and then his voice singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' at a slow funeral dirge pace. "Honey, can you speed it up a little? Mommy's getting cold."

"Daddy said sing it twice and get my hands _all_ clean. Hands gotta be clean 'cause there's germs. I gotta start over now."

By the fourth time he'd decided he had to restart, Jo turned and went to the sink to find he'd been squirting out the blue kid soap in the bowl and running the water to watch it bubble up instead of washing his hands. "Go downstairs and have Sam help you wash your hands."

Once the door was closed, she leaned back against it and attempted to get her mind back to preparing to be sexy. "Think sexy," she repeated to herself in a whisper over and over. "Think sultry." Moving to the tub, she dropped the towel. "Think…. Wait a minute. Where's my water?"

All the water in the tub was gone, only bubbles remaining. A closer look showed that she must have knocked the stopper free when she'd gotten out the last time. Jo turned on the water. While she waited, she wrapped herself in a second towel and kicked the other one and the bathmat to one side, putting down a fresh mat as well.

* * *

It was so time for a sexy, hot nookie night with Jo. Their sex life had been a bit lacking lately with the two kids and work. Both jobs, too. They were always busy these days.

He remembered rather fondly previous Valentine's Days. All the hot, hot monkey sex…. Especially that first one. Of course, monkey sex was expected when the sexual tension had been building for weeks and they'd had it building.

Dean finished with the paper while the shower water heated up, set it aside, and ate the last of the gummy worms he'd found in the bathroom cupboard behind the tampon box. He'd been looking for some man soap instead of that body wash that was in the shower and found both gummy worms and Oreos. Strange place to keep them, but maybe it was a woman thing since they were behind the tampons.

He'd had no luck in finding actual soap and sighed. He'd just have to use the body wash.

Smothering a yawn, he hoped he could stay awake long enough to actually have a hot time with Jo. His back had been giving him trouble since Christmas and he was having insomnia again. They might need to set an alarm and wake up early for fun instead of getting to it tonight. A fact of life.

Stepping into the water, he smiled. The water was heavenly, the pressure perfect while he lathered and rinsed…until it suddenly went ice cold.

Dean let out a yell that ended in a relieved indrawn breath when the water turned warm again. Stepping from the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and yanked open the bathroom door. "Sam," he yelled.

"I'm sitting right here at the table, Dean. No need to yell."

"Make a note. We're adding a second water heater this week."

"Why?" Gwen appeared from the kitchen, Sean on her hip. "There's always enough water for laundry, showers, and the dishwasher."

The dishwasher was new. They'd gotten one with a timer because Jo had gotten tired of hand washing dishes. "There isn't now."

"That's weird."

Returning to the shower, he managed to finish just as the water went icy again, then dried off and dressed in the clean clothes he'd brought downstairs. Jo was getting herself all pretty in the upstairs bath and he was hoping for something slutty on her in the underwear department. He'd been steadily adding to her drawer full of sexy lingerie and had a barely there number for her to try on at the motel.

There was a slow, steady thump at the door. He glanced at it. "Out in a minute."

The thumping continued. Dean mentally went through the list of things it could be. Nerf ball? Jack kicking his feet on the door? Opening the medicine cabinet, he sniffed all of Sam's aftershaves before deciding on one. Body wash, multiple aftershaves. Sam definitely had a girly side. With a confident grin and shrugging of his brows at himself in the mirror, he pointed at his reflection.

"You are one handsome guy and you are so getting lucky with that smoking' blond upstairs." He opened the door. A small ball flew into the bathroom and landed in the toilet. "Good aim."

Jack was over by the coffee table using what looked like a pink lace bra as a slingshot. "Daddy, you made it go splash!"

"Does your mother know you've got one of her bras?"

Abandoning the slingshot, Jack crawled behind the couch out of sight.

"I thought not." Dean stepped over, picked it up, and assessed the damage. It now needed washed, dust and crumbs on and in the cups. Going to the table, he held it out to Gwen. "Think you could wash this for Jo?"

An amused smirk crossed her face and she nodded. "Put it in the bag with the whites."

Task completed, he sat down across from Sam to wait for Jo.

Sam looked up from the file he was studying. He made an exaggerated sniff and leaned forward. "Sure you don't want to borrow my clothes, too?"

"Nah, I'm good. I don't look good in all those girly colors you wear."

He laughed. "What time do expect to be back tomorrow?"

"Noon? Shortly after checkout anyway. Heard from anyone else? I know you two don't have anything planned. Not while watching two extra kids. Thanks for that, by the way."

"You're welcome. We had our date last week." Gwen started feeding Sean. Trying to anyway. While he always behaved in public, he made a helluva mess at home when eating. Gwen and Sam usually both needed showers after feeding him. He didn't like to use utensils and tended to throw anything he could get his hands on.

Dean scooted his chair away.

"Atropos was here this morning," Sam said, closing the file. "She and Balthazar have some romantic evening planned."

"Good for them. It better not be in the same place I'm taking Jo." Balthazar and Atropos were an odd couple in Dean's opinion, yet seemed to be making it work despite the occasional hiccups where both came to the Winchester family for advice. "I could do without any supernatural interference of any kind."

"And Cas was here." Gwen attempted to wipe Sean's face with a damp cloth. "He's taking Abigael to dinner as part of some class exercise."

"The relationship class?" Castiel had been roped into teaching a class jointly with Abigael. He'd asked Dean a ton of questions about romantic relationships while the two had planned the syllabus. "Are they selling tickets?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past Balthazar if he knew about it ahead of time."

Good point.

With a glance at his watch, Dean wondered if Jo was anywhere near ready yet.

* * *

Her bra was missing.

Jo rifled through her lingerie drawer, then her regular underwear drawer, then the laundry basket at the end of the bed. She could have sworn she'd put it right beside her dress and panties laid out on the bed, but it wasn't there now.

Dropping to her knees, she peered under the bed, moving aside the weapons lockers in a vain hope that it had fallen. She even tried Dean's side of the bed, looking under his pillow was well. Nothing. Where had it gotten? It hadn't walked off by itself. Maybe Dean had taken it as a hint he'd like her to go braless? Could be.

Pulling her robe on, she went to the door, opened it a crack and yelled, "Hey Gwen? Come here a minute."

"I'm feeding Sean," came her answer. "What do you need?"

"I'm missing some laundry."

"You mean the bra? Wear something else. Trust me."

Curious. "Why? What happened to it?"

"Jack was using it as a slingshot with the ball he regularly sinks in the toilet down here."

Gross. Her upper lip curled. They washed the ball, but still…. Closing the door, she perused her lingerie options. So much for wearing a perfectly matched set. With a long sigh, she started opening the lingerie boxes in the bottom of the drawer, pieces Dean had bought and she hadn't worn because they weren't her style. They were all Dean's fantasy lingerie for her, underwear in name only, bras and panties that couldn't really be called either because they didn't cover certain parts of the body. Jo liked her underwear to actually _be_ underwear.

With a glance left, then right, and a thoughtful roll of her eyes, Jo exchanged the pink panties for something a bit more…saucy. Why not? It _was_ Valentine's Day after all. Dean's eyes were going to pop when she dropped the dress to the floor in their motel room later. She just hoped the freakish warm spell they'd been having hadn't lifted while she'd been up here. A cold breeze wasn't going to be pleasant.

Dressed, she went downstairs, tugging the hem of her dress down and also praying that it wasn't windy outside.

Sam whistled. "Wow. You look great, Jo."

"Thanks."

Dean's expression seemed to brighten as he got up from the table and crossed to her. Leaning down, he whispered, "Well, don't you look good enough to -"

She placed a finger across his lips. "Save it for the room, sweetheart."

Gwen shook her head. "Get outta here already."

Dinner was fabulous and when Jo dropped her dress in their motel room a little over an hour later, she got the reaction she'd been hoping for.

* * *

They were on the same page and it was glorious. Quick dinner, a couple quick drinks, and on to the motel. So far, the perfect date. In the room, he closed the curtains, triple checked the locks, added a couple salt lines and turned to face Jo.

Alone. They were alone for the first time in weeks. No kids, no family at all, no work. It was just them and he was totally ready for this evening.

"Well hello there gorgeous. Come here often?" He waggled his brows at her.

Jo slid first one strap, then the other of her black dress down her arms. A mischievous grin curved her lips.

"Need some help with that?"

The dress slid to the floor and all rational thought fled from Dean's mind. He thought he may have also forgotten how to breath. She was wearing the bra and panty set that was not only sheer, but the bra didn't have….

And the panties didn't have….

Man, she looked good in that set.

There was a good chance drool fell from his mouth onto the carpet.

"It's no simple g-string and a smile, but…." Stepping back, she eased onto the bed and posed, half on her back, braced on her elbows, with her legs bent and slightly spread.

He began to sweat. "Have I said lately that you're a good woman?"

"You like it?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"It's just some old thing I found in a drawer." One brow shrugged. "Be mine, Valentine." Her tongue slid slowly across her upper lip, before she burst into giggles.

Dean began to undress, grinning. "Oh, baby, you _know_ what like."

For once, no one or thing interrupted. No angel popped in, no Trickster, demon, ghost, or creature showed up. Their phones didn't ring and Dean and Jo had the best Valentine's Day they'd had since their first one together. Life was good.

* * *

Outside their motel, in a circle about the building, stood a company of angels guarding over them and keeping anything that might attack them back. Dean and Jo weren't the only ones who remembered that Valentine's Day was an anniversary of theirs. The guards were Castiel's present to them, though they'd never know it.

"It's a sweet gesture," Lachesis, the middle Fate, told him. She'd arrived with the class to watch the dinner date he and Abigael had demonstrated and stayed after Abby had gone to check on her charges.

"They deserve this." He gave the guards orders to stay until the two checked out and turned to her. "I should return to heaven since my class demonstration is completed and the guards have their orders."

She smiled. "It's still considered Valentine's day, Castiel."

He was uncertain what she meant by that, frowning. "And?"

With a laugh, she stepped close, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and a hand to his chest. "Come out with me. It'll be fun."

"Lachesis…."

"An hour. You're allowed to relax, too. Be my Valentine."

He was about to refuse, like he had all the rest of her invitations over the centuries, but with a glance at the motel, he made a quick decision. "Very well. One hour."

Lachesis slid an arm about him. "Why, Castiel, I do believe you're loosening up," she teased, then sobered. "Well, if I only have an hour to teach you to relax, we'd better get going."

To his surprise, he had a pleasant time and Castiel, too, had a Valentine's day to remember.


End file.
